User talk:Khalael
Editing My editing I'm sorry for the frequent edits. I only do it because my friend keeps adding stuff (completely un-edtitted or spell checked) to his articles (which are entirely based on fluff I wrote for him) and my articles. I'll try to get him to e-mail or PM me any edits he wishes to make so that I can review it for him. Currently I am using Appleworks 6 for writing out large edits. (such as my current project Battle for Maroc VII). Cal XD 19:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all: The idea is not mine it is imposter101's, I write alot of the fluff for him (as part of a favour) but names, numbers and ranks are normaly his idea, with the exception of Arrius the First/ Arrius the Fifth. You will need to tell him that, I am in most respects his Editor and creative writer. Secondly: It is not a Legion, it does not claim to be a lost legion and Syrath is a horrific greater daemon (formely of Tzeentch) who was spawned many millenia before the Primarchs where ever created. I am still writing a lot of fluff on how he gained such a following, it's mainly due to Imposter101's idea that Syrath gets gullible people to sign insedious contracts that bind them to his service. I have, however, reduced the number of astaetes followers Syrath commands because 10,000 renegades (not traitor legions) gathered over 10,000 years would still be an awful lot IMHO. Thirdly: Imposter101 likes to put warriors into groups (and give them rankings) he made this quite vocal to me when I made eits that he did not approve of. If you read the article it states that in a War Legion (10000) the Renegade Guard outnumber the Astartes at least 10:1. That and Imposter 101 sayrs that many War Legions are entirely made up of Renegade Guard. Cal XD 23:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @SniperGhost: That was imposter101 again. I've deleted them and replaced them with Chaos Space Marine Painter ones that I spent some time on. I personaly only use V5 for loyalist marines because of the better colours and the weapon options (like I have for my Prophets of Destiny page). Thanks for pointing that out though, I had kind of guessed that imposter101 had tried and failed to use V5 so used V9 instead. Cal XD 16:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: 'How to make a fanon Tyranid Hive Fleet' The 'how-to' category is in no way my private ground; if you want to make a how-to article, please do! Jochannon 18:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I was wondering what categories I should put The Purgatory Program in. Any ideas? Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sure. Though it is important to note that the Purgatory Program is Radical so they would probably be opposed to it. Supahbadmarine 22:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Either way it is fine with me. i leave the details of theri involvment up to you. Supahbadmarine 21:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So, have you decided how you want the Prophetic Forgiven involved in The Purgatory Program? If you have let me know and I will make the changes. Supahbadmarine 01:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Excellent! I will write them in. Supahbadmarine 04:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The basic description is in the Biology section. However the interlocking polates are the same, but think darker colored. Also Derkallen have the same basic body structure as humans, so two arms two legs. Supahbadmarine 19:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Start with a basic warrior. I am still trying to figure out the aesthetic of some of the other SubBreeds. Supahbadmarine 19:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Important note about the Derkallen. They have a proper head mounted on a neck. Also The horns are smaller on an average warrior, and run in an axial plane. Supahbadmarine 05:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just want to point out that I have added Syrath's involvement with the Vralgazi. Imposter has okayed it but I want your opinion as well. Also check out The Redeemed. It is a possible super Chapter with some NCF material. Supahbadmarine 19:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for giving me your opinion. Also I was not referencing the Forgiven. I was Speaking of a Chapter that had members that served Chaos but were then cleansed. Supahbadmarine 19:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. looking back I suppose I should have notified you, and for that I apologise. Anyway, you and Imposter have free reign to edit the Sycyorthi section, so feel free to get creative. Supahbadmarine 18:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just wanted to let you know that I was the one to suggest that Primarch request a rivalry with Syraths Warriors. I thought he would contact you and Imposter first. Please be understanding. Primarch has had a difficult time adjusting to the way we do things. Supahbadmarine 01:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Primarch11 01:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) My article still has the NFC on it can I get rid of it? Primarch11 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. I want the Space Primates numbers to have 2000 marines but I need a reason. I told Superbadmarine it and it was that the Space Primate's homeworld and recruiting worlds are in a sector which many Tyranid Hive fleets come from. That being the case the Imperium have allowed the Space Primates to increase their ranks. How does that sound to you. Primarch11 18:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. Have you gotten back to Primarch11 about the question he asked you? Supahbadmarine 21:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know I like to thank you and superbadmarine for helping me in this situation. Primarch11 21:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did have one idea, but I am not sure how it would work out. I was thinking that they could be a lost successor of the Space Wolves and as such organize themselves in a similar fashion. Though them being stationed in a dangerous sector was a very good Idea. Supahbadmarine 22:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I concur. Supahbadmarine 22:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have two things. 1. thank you both for helping. And 2, how about we put my idea of the tyranids along with the idea of xenos on other worlds because after the Tyranid attacks, the other aliens might decide to rise up. Both causes would allow the chapter to be able to recruit more. Let me know. Also Ive sent this to superbadmarine. Primarch11 23:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The 1st idea makes sense but the imperium might just send imperial guardsmen to deal with them. The 2nd idea (and no offense to Superbadmarine) might be difficult to explain. So I think the 3rd idea makes more sense. Ill let you make the changes if you like. Space Primates its the Sector and Reason for Increase of Numbers part. Primarch11 23:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) never mind I already did it. Primarch11 02:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) you wouldn't have any idea if Dark Seer is planning to take my Space Primate articles of the NFC list do you? Because I put down for numbers 1600-200 just a few hours ago. Primarch11 21:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Adeptus Curates Model If you made one, that would be so awesome it would be- incredibly awesome! the Prophets of Destiny can be an enemy of the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon. As for the Prophetic Forgiven, you have to remember their link to the Alpha legion is a secret so the Prophetic Forgiven wouldn't know about that. If you mean like rivals then yea thats fine. Primarch11 20:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i guess you can make them an enemy. just let me know when your done so i can see if there's anything i want to change, ok? Primarch11 21:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, can't wait to see it! Jochannon 22:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal, might you give me some critique on my Namagh article? I would be grateful if you did TardirProductions 17:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. It just occured to me, does Cyrse have an Autarch? Supahbadmarine 18:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i look forward to when you do have one. After all, I now have a Craftworld and there is another one around the bend. Supahbadmarine 19:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Haven't heard from you in awhile. I like your new Craftworlds. Primarch11 22:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I have i think its good, have you read the new chapters ive made? Primarch11 00:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. TardirProductions 17:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Would it be alright if my character Ezekiel Cornatus had a run in with Syrath at some point. I am not quite ready for it to happen yet but I wanted to check ahead of time. Supahbadmarine 19:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to hear you are on board with the idea. I tell you when I am ready to incorperate Syrath. I will also consider your Librarian. You are absolutely correct that he would put Zeke on edge. Supahbadmarine 20:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) whys that? Primarch11 20:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ah i get it. So that would make the Infinite Angels and Prophetic Forgiven allies? If so then their the only allies they have within the Brotherhood of the Faithful. Also i replied on what you said in the infinite angels talk page. Primarch11 21:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) okay sure, just tell me what i have to do. Primarch11 17:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i just made the sensei who I thinks reveals the Star Child to the Revenant Tigers. Grim Doris Primarch11 18:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) thanks i read the comment. I like the name you propose, but i decided to call them the Wandering Shadows. i left a comment on the talk page describing why. Primarch11 18:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) If you meant for the marines then thats okay, i like it. Also did you edit something on the page. Im not mad just curious. Primarch11 19:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) what year should I put down when Grim meets the Revenant Tigers? Primarch11 19:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) okay, is there any color style you prefer and who should be leading them and what should their current numbers be? Primarch11 20:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay when i start it i'll need you to do the background since you're the one who started the page so it can help me add on. Also i was thinking of that it would not be marines from the Revenant Tigers, but other non-chaos renegade marines who join their ranks too, kind of like the Red Corsairs. Also, whats a Epistolary? Primarch11 20:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) i've just finished and i found a good symbol for them too. ill give you the link to the page when i make it. Primarch11 20:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) here it is Shadow Claws Primarch11 21:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, so i was thinking that the Shadow Claws could have gotten some sort of mutation that allows them to slip through shadows. Also i thought of some notable members for them, from both the Revenant Tigers and other rouge marines. Primarch11 20:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well for members (also you can do their names if you like) would be both from the tigers and other renegade marines they pick up. The first two would be the captain and the librarian. The others: A chaplain from the tigers (He was low rank so wans't targeted) An apothecary from perhaps the Ultramarines. A damaged imperial Fists dreadnought they found. A terminator marine who was exiled from the Salamanders. A scout from the tigers. a Sergeant from the tigers but lost his right arm. A tactical marine from the tigers but was part of Deathwatch during the time, but fled after he heard what became of his chapter. A techmarine from my chapter, The Emperor's Iron. An assault marine from one of your chapters. And one of the Fallen Dark Angels. A marine from the Legion of the Damned A marine from the space wolves A devastator marine with a Plasma cannon. Tell me what you think. Primarch11 01:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ok ill start working as soon as i can. I have to help my mom prepare for a party so want be on for a little bitPrimarch11 19:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) im sure supah and tadiri will contribute too. ill ask them Primarch11 19:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) okay ill tell them to add to comment on the talk page. meanwhile should i do the character that we do want to put on now or later? Primarch11 20:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) also what about a marine from the Red Scorpions chapter. because i found think it would be like that he began to show signs of mutation and since the chapter only likes pure humans, exiled him, how about that? Primarch11 20:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) im going to start putting down the notable members right now if you're okay with that. Primarch11 20:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) hey so i added the members for the Shadow Claws. I had made reasons for why those who were from another chapter joined, but my internet shut down before i could save so ill do that later or you can if you want. Primarch11 03:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) if you mean space marine Bob for humor then that would be okay. Primarch11 21:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) k also tell me if this good. Now since Grim was undercover in the Inquisition, when he joined, he had a teacher. That inquisitor later on assembled a team of Grey Knights to hunt down the Sensei and Illuminati. Grim let him do this so he could find other things that may have been built by his brothers. A few years pass and when The inquisitor and his team, along with other inquisitors and a force of Prophetic Forgiven to a Death World called Gail, where a Sensei had a station built. But they were attacked by Chaos marines and Grim had secretly arrived with the Shadow Claws to help him recover anything useful from there as well as allow the Shadow Claws have vengeance on the Prophetic Forgiven. let me know and ill get to work on it. Primarch11 22:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) if you can think of any battles that the Shadow Claws take part in, let me know.Primarch11 01:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks, also, i asked Supha this but he hasn't respond, do you think i should add dates to each event for Grim Doris so no one gets confused? Primarch11 23:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) check out the battle i put on the Shadow Claws page. Primarch11 17:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just thought of an idea, what if the Prophetic Forgiven created a special group of marines to hunt down the Shadow Claws. Primarch11 22:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thats true, maybe they could form a group to hunt down anything to do with the Star Child. Primarch11 22:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) i read your comment on the Infinite Angels. I suppose we could do that and they could be the Eye of Truth, since its a medallion that allows psykers to see if someone is lying. Also the Thousand Blade since it powerful psychic attacks it unleashes. But the Prophetic Forgiven would have to give them the relics when they needed it. Primarch11 00:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) sure you think of the relic and the Infinite Angels will give the Eye of Truth for it to show a sign of their blood oath. Primarch11 00:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) i like the idea. If you can think of what i can do let me know. If not then ill think of one. As for the Thousand blade thing, i think option 1 sounds better because i doubt the Infinite Angels would have given it if it wasn't important. Primarch11 01:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) okay i will, but my family is having dinner so ill do it after. Primarch11 01:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) you should probably add the relationship between the two chapters on the Prophetic Forgiven page. Primarch11 22:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) i saw your comment. thanks for telling me. also don't forget to put down the Infinite Angels as an ally on the Prophetic Forgiven page. Primarch11 23:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) yes i saw. nice Primarch11 23:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i found a picture of a Khorn Daemon Prince you could probably use for Lord Coraks page Primarch11 01:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ok i put it up. Primarch11 19:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Please remove the Coraks image , sorry not loged on since Im at school. I've created a new image for the Coraks page. Imposter101 20:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Im loving the new Coraks fluff , it's great you've taken intrest in the Coraks page and added fluff to it. The New Coraks page could represent Coraks at a diffrent stage of Daemon hood before becoming the Be'kalor style. I'l add it once the Daemonic accension sections has been completed. The Coraks model however needs some love and proper assembling as his wings will need to be pinned and the rest of his armour green stuffed. Im currently playing Dawn of War Retribution and working on fluff for Kremlin. What do you think of him? Imposter101 21:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ok ok i will Primarch11 22:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Check out Shadow Claws Primarch11 00:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i've started adding the Prophetic Forgiven to the enemy section on some of my chapters of the Brotherhood. If you see anything you want to change on them, feel free just let me know when you're done. Primarch11 20:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hey i found a picture of a Lord of Change that could be syrath if you and Imposter are okay with that Primarch11 01:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) okay i put it up. Primarch11 02:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i just got an awesome idea. What if Grim and Syrath meet each other and have a conflict. Primarch11 20:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) great so ill work on the story on the Grim Doris page and when im done you can copy it. Primarch11 20:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) quick question: what time period should they meet, I was thinking either M35 or M37. Primarch11 20:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) okay Primarch11 21:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) do you have a page that talks about the Purgation Crusade or something that describes it? Primarch11 21:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) okay did it scroll down and you'll find it. Primarch11 22:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sure, i was also thinking of doing one when Grim runs into the Craftworld that works with Syrath. Primarch11 23:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ill ask him when i get the chance. don't forget to put down Syrath's and Grim's encounter on Syrath page.Primarch11 00:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey what if Syrath teamed up with the Black Legion Chaos Lord im planning on making to destroy both the Brotherhood and Grim. Primarch11 17:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ill message him. I was also planning that he have some marines from other traitor legions and he would be allies with a Dark Apostle too. just to let you know. Primarch11 20:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) well i sent him a message, I think since i have free time ill work on the chaos lord. Primarch11 21:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC)